Dedication
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: It's time for the annual Christmas Carols Competition. Wait a minute… Why is Sasuke singing a LOVE song? Better yet. Why is he dedicating it to ME! [SasuNaru AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. AU. SasuNaru. OMG the clicheness, OOC-ness, cheesiness and fluff XD;; I'm not sure if I know how to write fluff. Heh, pardon me for this lame attempt at Christmas fluffiness :D

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading:)

* * *

It's finally Christmas time.

The majority of the student population were looking forward to the holidays, not only because it's the period for generosity (and more importantly, receiving gifts), but also because they'd have a relaxing break. That break could be used to finish the requirements, not do the requirements, sleeping in, going on gimmicks, flirting with their crushes... Yes, Christmas is indeed a time for celebration.

Red and green streamers flanked the hallways and classrooms, along with lights that twinkled merrily in their places. Students enjoyed decorating the rooms and corridors, and some enjoyed arranging their Christmas Program even more. Top students like Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji were members of the Student Council; the Council's project this year was to make this celebration the best in Konoha High School's history.

Neji was pissed though, because Sasuke left him with more work. The raven-haired teen focused his energy more on a certain part of their program.

It was the annual Christmas Carols Competition.

Sasuke told him, even during their first council meeting, that he'd focus his time on the choral competition. Neji was about to question the younger Uchiha about his neglect for their Student Council work, but Shikamaru nudged his elbow then. And motioned towards the form which listed this year's participants.

Class 2-A would be there. Specifically, Sasuke's section would be there. Even more specifically, Uzumaki Naruto _and_ Haruno Sakura would be there.

Neji heaved a sigh. Really, Sasuke was so predictable. He just wished that they'd realize their feelings soon; their bouts of rivalry and bickering and obsession were enough to grate on the Hyuuga's nerves.

"What could that Sasuke be planning...?"

* * *

**Dedication**

**-- A SasuNaru Christmas oneshot --

* * *

**

"One more time!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air. His classmates were reminded of Rock Lee, their very popular senior. Very popular, not because he was handsome and worshipped, but because his... unique enthusiasm and 'youthfulness' were hard to miss.

"Ch... my voice's cracking already," Kiba complained, motioning for his classmates to complain as well. The blond looked guilty for a split-second.

"Yes! One more time!" Sakura agreed with the blond. It was surprising, to say the least. Ever since first year, Naruto has declared undying love to the pink-haired girl. And Sakura clearly declared her disgust with the shower of affection. True, they're a lot more civil to each other now, but it was still surprising to hear Sakura agree with Naruto. Though the fact that Naruto could sing, rather well, was also surprising enough. Plus, Naruto hasn't been actively pursuing Sakura nowadays...

"...Na, Naruto, we should have some snack break in-between," Chouji suggested, mouth already chewing his emergency junk food supply.

"B-but!" Naruto started to complain, but Shikamaru cut him off.

"I'm sure Sasuke's not practicing this hard," The lazy genius commented. The members of Class 2-A, save for Sasuke himself, all thought that Naruto would explode at the mention of their class president's name. A few girls, including Sakura, sighed dreamily at Sasuke's name though. Nevertheless, Shikamaru's statement seemed to have worked, because the blond visibly deflated.

Shikamaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. Really, they're so troublesome...

* * *

The day finally came at last.

Nervous anticipation and fierce rivalry cackled between the classes, while everyone but Naruto knew _why_ Sasuke chose to perform separately from his classmates. The blond was ranting needlessly, about 'the Uchiha bastard' thinking that he could beat them all easily, while his classmates were busy giving each other words of luck.

Naruto's class performed third-to-the-last; the performance before them was an awesome rendition of the voicebox-splitting song of Angels We Have Heard On High. The audience gave a round of applause for the previous group, and Naruto's class started to march into the stage.

The lights were very bright, and Hyuuga Neji was saying words of introduction. Then, as MC, Neji asked them if they'd like to dedicate the song to somebody, something, anything. They all looked puzzled, but the look of confusion soon washed away when Neji smirked at them conspirationally. Erm, Naruto was still confused, but his classmates didn't expect him to be _not _dense.

There was a pause. Then, Sakura loudly said, "This song, Carol of the Bells, is dedicated to everyone who helped us, challenged us, and _motivated_ us to do well in our practices!"

"Motivate, huh..." Naruto repeated almost dreamily, and the class started to ready themselves as the countdown to start was given by their conductor, Ino.

"Let's show Sasuke-kun, ne, Naruto," Sakura whispered from his right, and before Naruto's shock wore off, the first lyrics started.

* * *

Naruto and his class were already seated on their seats, watching the last half of the penultimate performance. They clapped their hands as the Class 3-A finished their song, laughing a bit as Lee pumped his fist in the air, as the class filed out of the stage.

Naruto, along with the majority of the school population cramped inside their auditorium, was surprised and awed, when he saw some of the guys setting up a piano in the middle of the stage. Since this is the last performance and Sasuke hasn't performed yet...

"Ohmygosh, Sasuke-kun will play the piano!" Ino squealed loudly, which was heard by the girls behind them, and an onslaught of tittering and giggling waved around the seated students.

Neji was smirking widely as the crowd swooned as their beloved Sasuke-kun came out, wearing an elegant all-black ensemble, with pants that were a little-too-tight around his legs. Naruto was staring intently at his proclaimed rival, oblivious to the calculating and amused looks his classmates were giving him.

The ever-famous Uchiha cast them a glare, which seemed to only make the squealing louder. Ugh.

Sasuke moved towards his piano, and the auditorium was immersed in abrupt silence. Long fingers were positioned atop the piano keys, and the microphone was placed in front of him.

The sound on Sasuke's piano was amplified, and a familiar string of notes were played. Naruto couldn't quite recognize it yet. But it sure as hell didn't sound like a traditional Christmas song. Trust Sasuke to be a show-off on the first time he joined this Christmas Carol Competition.

"Any dedications?" Neji asked quickly.

"...This... is for Naruto." Sasuke replied, and the last introductory notes were played to give way to his singing.

_La... La la la la la..._

_Your heart began to be burned, and there was a smell of it _

_It was the end of your dream, and the start of everything _

Naruto's heart almost stopped. He knew that Sasuke had a really sexy voice, but he didn't know that the Uchiha could sing this well. Better yet, he didn't think that the song, _Moments_, could sound good despite having a female singer originally.

_If my life were transient like a flower_

_I would be in full bloom by your side _

_And after watching your smile_

_I would fall alone, just quietly _

The first chorus finished, while Naruto could only watch how those elegant fingers played the accompanying music, could only hear that breathtaking voice sing this popular love song.

"Wait a minute…" Naruto mumbled, his heart pounding crazily. "Why's Sasuke singing a LOVE song?" It's the _Christmas Carol_ Competition!

"Better yet..." The blond continued to murmur, his brain unable to keep up with the craziness of it all. "Why is he dedicating it to ME?!"

The one seated beside him, Shikamaru, could only shake his genius head at his friend's denseness.

Sasuke was already playing the instrumental after the second chorus, while the entire school was frozen in their places swooning and drooling over his apparent talent for playing the piano and singing.

_If my life were transient like a flower_

_I would be in full bloom by your side _

_And after watching your smile_

_I would fall alone, just quietly _

_If I could flutter like a bird_

_I would fly to you _

_And offer my wing_

_To your wounded back _

_If I could flow like a wind_

_I would reach you _

_If I could shine like a moon_

_I would keep shining on you _

The entire school seemed to have forgotten that Sasuke, even though he was their Council President, was supposed to sing a Christmas song.

And as Sasuke sang the last lines, he focused his obsidian eyes to stare directly into Naruto's azure-colored ones.

_I'll be anything _

_If it can make you never be seized with fear_

Naruto sprinted away from his seat; Shikamaru was unable stop the blond. The audience erupted into a noisy round of applause, while Sasuke looked glum at Naruto's hasty exit.

Without another word, Sasuke stood up, and made his way down the stage, with Neji tiredly muttering about high-school-drama on his microphone.

* * *

"Why?"

Naruto asked the set of footsteps that followed him to the rooftop. The two of them were absent from the awarding ceremony, which proceeded three minutes after Sasuke's presentation.

A couple more of confident footsteps, and soon enough, Sasuke was leaning against the railing as well. The sky was bright-blue, and it looked like a fine day.

"Because I wanted to," Sasuke softly said, and Naruto wasn't as surprised to hear the rare gentleness in the other's words. After all, Sasuke has been springing up so many surprises today. One more doesn't count.

The silence that stretched between them was comforting. Naruto thought back to the times when the two of them were left alone; they rarely fought if nobody was around, with nobody to expect them to bicker like they usually did.

"Seriously, teme, singing a love song instead of a Christmas Carol?" The blond asked lightly, feeling Sasuke's warmth when the other shifted, moving closer to him.

"You liked it," Sasuke said, sounding amused. Naruto resolutely stared at the ground six floors away.

"...Yeah." The admission didn't feel as difficult as Naruto thought it would be. Probably it's because Sasuke was holding one of his hand?

"How much did you like it, Naruto?" The Uchiha's smirk was feral, predatory. But it was okay, as long as the only recipient of that smirk was Naruto.

"Very much," The blond answered playfully, pressing his cheek against the other's, swatting away at the tickling bangs with his free hand.

"How much do you like..." Sasuke hesitated slightly. "...me?"

Naruto smiled. "Very much," He gave a teasing kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

The smirk became more pronounced now.

"Show me?"

Naruto nodded and leaned up to give Sasuke the kiss that has eluded them ever since their legendary first kiss. The kiss quickly turned open-mouthed, because really, two years of waiting was enough to drive any hormonal teen to insanity.

The two never made it to the awarding, even when Class 2-A and Sasuke's solo performance both were crowned as First Place.

But it didn't matter. Shikamaru was sure that Sasuke and Naruto were celebrating, anyway.

_I would always be in full bloom by your side._

* * *

**OWARI**

Erm, yeah, short and quite pointless. But Naruto and Sasuke singing were too cute to resist XD;;; I didn't put too much lyrics, coz I'm not really fond and I'm also not an expert at song fics :D

**Song credits:** Naruto's group's song was Carol of the Bells; Sasuke's song was Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki (Fullmetal Alchemist Fangame - Bluebird's Illusion OP).

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
